It's Pink!
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: A oneshot about...well the title says it all really. Number 2 in my 'Causing a Scene' series....


This is a 'one-shot'. It popped into my head, and the story was there...

See if you can guess who the 'victim' is before I give it away...!!!

Enjoy.

Thanks to Penny for beta reading this.

**'Causing a Scene' series**

- various 'one and two shots' about the Tracy family, in different situations, but always managing to 'cause a scene' at some point.

**"It's Pink!"**

"It's PINK!" The young man spat out, his voice incredulous with shock as he stared in horror at the car parked in front of him. "No way! I'm not getting in that!"

The young man started to back towards the airport terminal, away from the embarrassing vehicle, when his father's deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Son, get in the car." Jeff was amused at his son's first reaction upon seeing the newly built machine. Jeff himself, had had a similar one when Penelope told him what colour she'd ordered the automobile to be finished in.

"No, Sir." Shaking his head, the young man was not going to back down on this. Nothing would make him get in that ... car. It was pink! Why his father had allowed it to be painted in such a vividly, bright, 'look at me, I'm gay' colour, he had no idea. Especially as his father had mentioned to the whole family that he wanted them all to 'tone-down' their actions in the public domain over the next few years.

Maybe his father was having a mid-life crisis...

Jeff raised an eye-brow at his son's firm reaction. This was going to be fun, he thought, swallowing a smile and turning it into a frown, he ordered his son again. "You will get into the car. Now!" Jeff pitched his voice perfectly to get a reaction from his unwilling son.

"Uh...no, Sir." The young man paused, and spread his arms out wide in frustration. "What possessed you to have it painted 'that' colour anyway? Why not silver, or blue? And don't tell me its because you're trying to impress Penny!"

Jeff stood up straighter, his sharp blue eyes held his son's for a few seconds.

"Oh my God! It's true! You do have a 'thing' for Penny... Dad, she's half your age!" He stopped talking as Jeff's face changed into one of outrage, making the younger man think of running while he still could. "I, er...Dad, I was joking!"

Jeff was starting to look a lot more irritated and the young man began to realise in that moment of hesitation, that he had no choice but to get into the vehicle.

"Son. Now." Those two words were so engrained into his mind that once spoken in the tone of voice Jeff used, there was no arguing.

Sighing, the young man looked around the car park to check that no-one would see him get in, before taking a step back towards the car.

His mind was ticking away.

Maybe his father was toying with him.

After all, they had walked to the car park together and though Jeff had stopped by this car, he had made no move to either touch, or open it.

Yet.

"Are you sure, I mean, you have got the right car here?" The young man tried another approach, still not willing to believe the older man. He hopefully glanced at the other cars near them, "Did you have too much to drink last night at the celebrations or something?"

He was pressing his luck with his father, and he knew it, especially when he heard what could be called a growl from his father's throat. "What about that one over there?" The young man quickly pointed to a dark green Aston-Martin parked a few cars down. "Or maybe we should just take the Corvette?" the young man asked, knowing his father would never get in such a car as flashy as that. The red and white striped sports car sat right behind the pink car. And, as far as the young man was concerned, much better to be seen in the corvette than in the pink freak. "Come on Dad, stop joking around! It's not funny..."

On hearing a shout of "There he is!" in the distance both men looked towards the opening doors of the terminal, as a group of people came rushing out of the doors and started to run towards them.

The young man swallowed nervously and moved right up to the pink car, but before putting his hand on it, he checked to see how far away the people were.

Jeff held back a laugh as he watched his son position himself so he could open the door. Knowing what would come next, Jeff took a few steps back and stood in front of the Corvette.

"Go ahead, son. Open the door and get in, they'll be here any second." He nodded towards the people who were getting closer by the second, but far enough away that you could not yet see their faces.

The young man's hand drifted closer to the offensive pink car, and then he looked closer. There was no handle.

His eyes scanned the door, and he could see no way into the car.

He looked over at his father, confused. "Dad?" He found himself fidgeting as nerves began to take over. The press reporters were getting closer.

Jeff pushed himself away from the Corvette and pressed his thumb on to a hidden sensor on the door. The car opened by itself.

"Whoa, cool! Where did you get this idea from?" The young man's eyes lit up with excitement. "So this really is your new car! I thought you wanted us to keep a lower profile from now on? This isn't exactly 'low profile' now, is it, Dad?"

With the door now open, the young man could see inside the front of the vehicle. He let out a whistle of appreciation, "Cool!" he repeated, and for a second he had forgotten about the mob he and his father were trying to evade and the colour of the car.

"Son. I really think you should get in the car now." Jeff's eyes were no longer on his son, but at the cameras in the hands of the media as they began to run faster, all wanting a picture of the two Tracy men.

The young man's eyes widened, and he knew he'd lost. Without any more complaining, he jumped into the car and shut the door. Jeff calmly walked around the car and before he opened it to get in, he winked at the person running closest to him.

Parker nodded his head as he lead the mob past Jeff and had them racing to the end of the car park.

Jeff opened the door and slid in next to his son. "There, was that really so bad?"

Gordon had seen Parker go by, and he turned to face his father, doing a very good impression of a goldfish. "You did that on purpose! You set me up!"

Jeff finally allowed himself to grin at his son. "Yes, I did. How else was I going to get you into the car? After the trouble Scott, John and Virgil gave me, I decided to give you a piece of your own medicine. Besides, I thought it was about time I got back at you for reaping havoc on my laptop."

Gordon crossed his arms to sulk as he slouched back into the comfortable leather seat. Jeff patted Gordon's knee in apology and started the engine. "Besides,"Jeff added with an after thought, "This isn't my car. It's Penny's."

Gordon turned to face his father, "I thought you'd gone mad or something. Why all the secrets?"

Jeff drove the car slowly past the group of reporters, who were looking mad and confused as to how they could have lost Gordon Tracy and his father. Gordon slid lower in his seat, but Jeff chuckled quietly. "It's alright, Son. They can't see us through the windows. Try waving at them."

Jeff pulled the car to a stop next to them, Parker grinned as the people turned to look at the stunning vehicle, not knowing who could be inside. They looked at each other, wondering who would own such a car.

None of them even considered it to be a Tracy.

And they were right.

Gordon, filled with sudden confidence, sat up straighter and waved at them, then started to pull faces. "The car is also sound proof, bullet proof, ca..." Jeff began to inform Gordon.

That was enough for Gordon, he started to shout at the reporters and Jeff smiled warmly at his behaviour. Gordon needed to let off some steam. He'd been a perfect representative for his family at the Olympic Games whilst competing on behalf of his country. It would do them no good if Gordon kept it all in until they got home. Gordon would then take it out on his brothers, and with Scott only having a few days left of leave, Jeff didn't want the boys to start a mini prank battle when they got back.

Without realising it, Gordon accidentally pressed the button that unwound the window. The window silently descended. Gordon was in full swing, singing a rude song that he and Alan had made up about the press at the top of his voice.

The flashing of camera's made him stop his musical chorus, and Jeff, who had turned to look at the planes out of the other window for a few moments had not realised what his son had done.

"Gordon!" He ordered sharply. "Shut the window!" And before Gordon could even press any buttons, Jeff had accelerated out of the car park and down the road.

"Oh God! What have I done!" Gordon looked horrified. "I'm sorry, Father, I had no idea the window opened. They took pictures. Oh God, oh God!"

Jeff drove the car down a side road to the coast. When they arrived at the water, Gordon started to worry that his father was an imposter and that he was about to commit suicide or something.

"Uh, Dad. I think we should slow down a bit. We're running out of road..."

Jeff smiled confidently at Gordon's worried expression. "Don't worry, son." As he spoke, Jeff pressed another button, and then they were in the sea.

"Holy cow!" Breathed out Gordon in surprise, they were floating. Not just floating, but actually sailing. "What is this? Chitty chitty bang bang or something?"

Jeff laughed, "Well, I told the Inventor I wanted something a little different. And stop worry about the reporters. This car is also equipped with anti-camera devices. All their photos were wiped clean while we stopped by them. What did you think I stopped for?"

"But Dad, they'll report about us leaving in a pink car!"

Jeff smiled at Gordon knowingly. "Son, can you honestly say they would dare print that Gordon Tracy, Olympic Gold Medallist and his father left the airport in a 'pink car', without having any pictures for proof?"

Gordon was silent for a few seconds, unable to come up with an answer. Then he let out a huge, cheeky grin. "Dad. I take it back. I love this car. The chicks will dig this car. Can I have it, you know, for winning the Gold medal?"

The brightness of his ginger haired son's eyes, the scheming look he saw behind them, made Jeff burst out laughing. "No. Definitely not! I would never trust any of my sons with this car. It's for Penny, only she has the sence to use it properly! I borrowed it from her because I just knew you'd cause a scene about getting into it first time."

Gordon knew his father would say something like that as he sat back deeply in the comfortable seat. "Well, I guess I'll just have to borrow it from her then!" he answered.

Jeff shook his head slowly at the gall of his hot-headed son.

"Don't ever change Gordon, don't ever change."

Gordon turned his face to his father, an impish look on his face, "But won't I smell if I never change? Oh well, if that's the way you want me to live, so be it!"

Jeff laughed out loud, and Gordon joined in. They enjoyed the journey home together.

Fini

Okay, so that was my attempt at 'humor'... it not easy you know!!

Did you guess who it was? As usual - all feed back is welcomed.

I nearly gave my beta reader a heart attack with this one, and I had to change a certain aspect of the story...sorry Pen!!!


End file.
